


In Dawn

by j_gabrielle



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, alternate universe-no blackout, i have many feels okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" “Babe?” Miles tries, walking closer. There was something urgent curling in his chest, telling him to hold Bass tight and never let go. As if when he did, bad things will occur. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> My first Miloe. I have many feels about these two idiots and I just want a fic where they're both in love, and happy okay? Fluff.

Miles wakes up in a start. The memory of the copper-salt tang of blood from the nightmare still tasted fresh on his lips. Though the details of the dream are fast receding into the vaults of his subconscious, Miles is having a hard time trying to calm his heart. He reaches over to find the space on the bed beside him cold and unoccupied.

“Bass?” He calls out, trying to tamp down the note of panic in his voice. “Bass?”

Cold blue-grey light fills the room courtesy of the blinds that they forgot to draw last night. Outside, he can hear the sounds of the Pacific Ocean crashing into the rocks on the bottom of the cliff. The digital clock-radio thing on his side table says that it is 5.45 in the morning.

Grunting, Miles pulls himself up to a sitting position and scans the floor for his shirt and boxers. Picking his way to them on his tiptoes (mentally making a note to fix the heater) he quickly dresses, listening for the sounds in the house that could tell him where Bass was.

It isn’t too hard to figure out where he went; the house is an overindulgent word for a two-room shack with a temperamental heating system that means that they usually got hot showers on a sunny day and ice-cold ones in the middle of December. But for all its’ disappointments, it made up for them with the view and the privacy their remote location afforded them.

Bass sits on the swing gently rocking, feet propped up on the railing, with his face towards the horizon, eyes closed. They leave warm blankets on the porch chairs and he is currently wrapped up in his favourite yellow one that Miles had brought back for him after a trip to Minnesota. It is a well-worn thing that has seen them through many an argument and the equally many happy times. The cold breeze tickles the top of his blonde curls, and by the blush on his cheeks, Miles has to wonder just how long the man had been sitting out here.

“Babe?” Miles tries, walking closer. There was something urgent curling in his chest, telling him to hold Bass tight and never let go. As if when he did, bad things will occur.

Blue eyes open slowly, and a soft smile begins to curl his lips. “Hey.” He lifts a corner of the blanket and beckons him near. “C’mon before you let the cold in.”

Miles slides into the space, not before grabbing another blanket that he drapes over their front and laps, letting Bass mould himself into his side. Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, Miles press a kiss to the top of his head.

“I missed waking up with you just now.”

“Sorry. I was goin’ to go back in a moment. Guess I just got caught up with my thoughts.”

They didn’t speak for awhile. Miles breaks the silence by whispering, “You okay?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that? Your heart is jack-hammering a hundred miles an hour. Are _you_ okay?” Bass grins up at him, digging his chin into his collarbone.

Miles merely leans down, pressing a kiss to chapped lips, smiling when he feels the man in his arms shiver in pleasure. “I’m all the better now with you in my arms.”

They break apart, staring at each other before bursting out in fits of giggles.

“You’re so fucking corny, do you know that?” Bass laughs, arching up for another kiss that is granted happily.

Miles takes the chance to embrace his husband fully, slipping his free arm across the slighter man’s waist. Tucking Bass’s head into his shoulder, he lets himself breathe in the scent of the crisp morning air, the salt in the wind and the faint smell of his shampoo in his husband’s hair.

A hand sliding into his brings him out of his thoughts, bringing his attention to the twin gold bands on their ring fingers. Smiling, he tilts his head to press a kiss on his forehead.

“I love you.” Bass says as the sun begins to peak over the horizon. In the distance, Miles can make out the faint shapes of fishing vessels coming back to port. He has heard those three words countless times before, said in very different ways each time. But it is as if his heart hears those words anew each and every single time, and performs acrobatics worthy of an Olympic gymnast in his ribcage to show how much it thrills him to hear them.

“I know.” He says simply in return. Together, they sit on their porch watching the day begin.

 

 

 

[end.]


End file.
